Marianne Vs Kaito
Turn 1 (Kaito) LP: Kaito 4000 -- Marianne 4000 *Kaito sets one monster and one magic or trap card. Turn 2 (Marianne) LP: Kaito 4000 -- Marianne 4000 *Marianne Sumons Venom Rattler in attack position (800 Atk/1500 Def) and activates its effect with priority. *Kaito's set Masked Dragon is switched into face-up Attack Position (1400 Atk/1100 Def) and one Venom Counter is placed on it. *Marianne sets 2 magic or trap cards and activates Venom Swamp. *Masked Dragon's Atk is reduced by Venom Swamp's effect (1400 ↓ 900 Atk/1100 Def). *Venom Swamp's effect activates in the End Phase, placing 1 Venom Counter on Masked Dragon. (900 ↓ 400 Atk/1100 Def) Turn 3 (Kaito) LP: Kaito 4000 -- Marianne 4000 *Kaito activates Stamping Crush to destroy Venom Swamp.' *Marianne activatesSnake Deity's Command, revealing Venom Python to negate Stamping Crush and destroy it. *Kaito summons Elemental Hero Prisma (1700 Atk/1100 Def) and activates its effect to send Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Cemetery and copy its name. *Masked Dragon attacks Venom Rattler. *Venom Rattler's effect activates. Since Masked Dragon has a Venom Counter on it, its attack is negated. *Prisma attacks Venom Rattler and destroys it. (Marianne 4000 ↓ 3100) *Marianne activates Damage = Reptile, using its effect to summon Venom Coral from her deck in Attack Position (800 Atk/100 Def). *Venom Rattler's effect activates, placing 1 Venom Counter on Prisma (1700 ↓ 1200 Atk/1100 Def) *Kaito sets a magic or trap card. *Venom Swamp's effect activats in the End Phase, placing 1 Venom Counter on Prisma (1200 ↓ 700 Atk/1100 Def) and Masked Dragon (400 ↓ 0 Atk/1100 Def). Since Masked Dragon's Atk is reduced to 0, it's destroyed. Turn 4 (Marianne) LP: Kaito 4000 -- Marianne 3100 *Marianne activates Distrain Card to prevent Kaito from activating his second set card this turn. *Marianne summons Venom Python in Attack Position (1600 Atk/1300 Def). *Venom Python attacks Elemental Hero Prisma, reducing its Atk by 600 because of the Venom Counters on it and destroying it. (Kaito 4000 ↓ 2500) *Venom Python's effect activates, allowing Marianne to draw 1 card. *Venom Coral attacks Kaito directly. (Kaito 2500 ↓ 1700) *Marianne sets a magic or trap card. Turn 5 (Kaito) LP: Kaito 1700 -- Marianne 3100 *Kaito activates Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards. *Activates Legitimate Lineage, summoning Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Position (2400 Atk/2000 Def). *Activates Dark Flame Bullet to inflict damage equal to Red-Eyes's Atk. (Marianne 3100 ↓ 700) *Activates Burst Breath, releasing Red-Eyes Black Dragon to destroy all monsters with Def lower than its Atk. Both of Marianne's monsters are destroyed. *Activates Swing of Fond Memories, summoning Red-Eyes Black Dragon from his Cemetery (2400 Atk/2000 Def). *Kaito releases Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400 Atk/2000 Def) from his hand. *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 600 atk for the two Dragon Type monsters in his Cemetery. (2400 ↑ 3000 Atk/2000 Def) *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks Marianne directly. *Marianne activates Snake King's Judgment, summoning Poison Snake King Venominon from her deck in Defense Position (0 Atk/0 Def) and placing 1 Venom Counter on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (3000 ↓ 2500 Atk/2000 Def). *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks and destroys Venominon. *Marianne removes Venom Coral from her Cemetery to revive Venominon with its own effect. (0 Atk/0 Def) *Venominon gains 500 Atk for each Reptile Type monster in Marianne's Cemetery. (0 ↑ 1000 Atk/0 Def) *Kaito sets his last card in his Magic and Trap Card Zone. *Venom Swamp places 1 Venom Counter on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon during the End Phase. (2500 ↓ 2000 Atk/2000 Def) Turn 6 (Marianne) LP: Kaito 1700 -- Marianne 700 *Marianne discards Venom Leaper from her hand to activateSnake Rain, sending Venom Boa, Venom Cobra, Venom Serpent, and Venom Snake from her Deck to her Cemetery. *With 5 more Reptile Type monsters in her Cemetery, Venominon gains 2500 Atk. (1000 ↑ 3500 Atk/0 Def) *Venominon attacks and destroys Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. (Kaito 1700 ↓ 200) *Kaito activates Red-Eyes Burn, inflicting damage to both players equal to Darkness Dragon's Atk. (Kaito 200 ↓ 0), (Marianne 700 ↓ 0) The duel ends in a draw.